


Umbrella

by Juudals



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, Red Family, friends - Freeform, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as he started to debate laying down on the bench as a makeshift bed or just fall asleep sitting up he could sense something. His brows furrowed as the familiar sound of light footsteps reached him.</p>
<p>The rain suddenly stopped.</p>
<p>|A small moment between the King and his Princess|oneshot|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a small thing for these two after I saw the official art thing of Anna holding an umbrella over Mikoto on tumblr a few days ago. Enjoy!

Mikoto leaned back against the bench, eyes closed against the rain. It started pouring ten minutes ago, but he honestly couldn't be bothered to move at this point. After getting next to no sleep these past few nights, he was content to just stay where he was and crash right then and there.

His nightmares were becoming more frequent. Before, they were a once in a while thing, twice, maybe three times a month they would occour. Now, though, they seemed to be happening twice a week. This week was the hardest. Four nights with maybe five hours of sleep put together. He was exhausted, but also didn't feel like hanging around the bar in his bitter mood.

_"Another bad dream?"_  He could hear Totsuka asking, despite already knowing the answer. It was annoying how he always seemed to know. Like with just one look, he could tell wheather or not the Red King had slept or what mood he was in.

A sigh left his lips. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He really didn't want to put effort into getting out of the rain and going back to HOMRA so he can crash.

Just as he started to debate laying down on the bench as a makeshift bed or just fall asleep sitting up he could sense something. His brows furrowed as the familiar sound of light footsteps reached him.

The rain suddenly stopped.

Mikoto opened his eyes. Dark red met his vision. Frowning, he looked over to his left to see Anna by his side. With umbrella in hand, she was reaching as far as the bench would allow her to as she tried to cover Mikoto with it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Mikoto will get wet." That was...very redundant seeing how he was already soaked to the bone. However, Anna kept her reaching forward, determined to sheild him from the rain.

It's been almost a year since she became one of his Clansmen. A year since she held his hand close to her as he finally offered her a place with them. He was still a bit awkward with how to handle things with her, however he was getting better. He knew he wouldn't be as good at it as Totsuka and Kusanagi were. Even after a year, he was still unsure if this was the right life for her though he knew it couldn't be helped.

Anna was a strain. HOMRA was the best place for her right now.

He glanced over, noticing her back started it get wet. She seemed oblivious to it, too focused on him at the moment. With a sigh he stood. Anna let out a soft exclaim as he took the umbrella from her.

"Come on."

"Mikoto." Anna tugged on his sleeve. He glanced down at her.

"Hm?"

"Let's go home." He blinked down at her.

"...yeah."

Home, huh?


End file.
